El Fantasma
by Towanda-J
Summary: Todos tienen una historia que contar. Esta es una como tantas otras, pero la diferencia recae en quién la cuenta. Oneshot.


¡Hola! Como anuncié previamente en el último capítulo publicado de "Tormenta de Fuego", aquí traigo este one-shot que podría considerarse un regalo navideño atrasado. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Fantasma**

Me llamo Harry Potter. Sí, lo sé, es ridículo que alguien tan famoso como yo aclare su nombre. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que nunca logré acostumbrarme a mi fama, y ahora que me encuentro entre tantos extraños, prefiero presentarme antes que escuchar los tan desesperantes gritos o chillidos de reconocimiento. "¡Mira, es Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió!". ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado esas palabras?. Y ahora, definitivamente, no quiero oírlas. Sólo quiero recordar.

Es extraño. No me siento mal por lo sucedido, ni arrepentido, ni dolido. Un poco frustrado, tal vez. Después de todo, el presente me confirma una y otra vez con su muda seguridad que nunca podré cumplir mis sueños. Sí, hasta el famoso Elegido tiene sueños incumplidos, pero la diferencia es que esos sueños no son de los que se olvidan con el correr del tiempo, como si fueran simples juguetes rotos, sino sueños que quedan guardados dentro de uno, como si estuviera guardando las piezas de mi ideal para intentar reconstruirlo más adelante, apenas se me brinde una oportunidad. De todas maneras, ese tampoco es mi caso, porque ya no tengo oportunidades. Tengo recuerdos.

Y siempre me guían hacia ella, como un perro lazarillo guiaría a su amo a través de un camino inseguro.

La extraño tanto, que me duele, aunque suene ilógico. Extraño su voz, su pelo enmarañado, su manera de alzar la varita, la forma en que degustaba suavemente el jugo de calabaza frío, su todo, y a la vez no extraño nada, porque no se me está permitido extrañar.

Sé que a pocos les interesa oírlo, pero me encanta pasar horas y horas hablando de ella, describiendo su hermosa manera de corregir mis errores y de alabar mis logros. Lógico, eso es lo que hace una amiga. Pero no, ella ya no es mi amiga.

Hermione se convirtió en mucho más que eso para mí. No, no sé exactamente cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Si hay algo que aprendí a hacer bien, es a aceptar lo que se nos impone. No hablo de aceptar, y dar media vuelta, sino de _aceptar_ para luego _analizar_, y finalmente _luchar_.

No luché, sin embargo. Sabía en lo que me metía, pero aun así ansiaba sentir ese calor que me ahogaba cada vez que ella me tocaba, ansiaba enredar las palabras en mi boca antes siquiera de pronunciar una sola, y la ansiaba a ella tanto que sentía que explotaría como uno de los cohetes de Fred y George.

No me quejo, porque fue lindo mientras duró. Excepto en esos momentos en los que me quedaba mirándola fijamente, y luego cuando apartaba la mirada, avergonzado, me encontraba con los ojos inquisidores y algo molestos de Ron.

Por supuesto que también lo extraño a él. No es fácil encontrar a una persona con la que te sientes completamente a gusto, con la que puedes compartir todo sin tener la necesidad de recibir algo a cambio, y lo que es mejor, a sabiendas de que él se siente igual. Ron era todo eso y mucho más. Y también estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Al principio yo lo acepté tranquilamente, porque era una verdad que venía asomándose desde hacía tiempo, pero ¡maldición!, yo también me enamoré de ella. Así que en esas estaba yo, lidiando entre mis extraños sentimientos y mi misión, aquella que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore. Aunque, considerándolo, no fue sólo el profesor, sino también mis padres, Sirius, y todos los caídos bajo el terror de Voldemort.

Enfrentarse a él es algo para lo que nadie está completamente preparado, no importa cuánto entrenamiento hayas hecho, o cuánta magia puedes desplegar con una sacudida de tu varita. Y estar enamorado de una mujer maravillosa, a la que también ama tu mejor amigo, tampoco. Se necesita mucho más que magia y conocimientos para salir bien parado en ambas situaciones.

Yo fallé en la más importante; por lo menos en la que tenía mayor importancia para mí.

Aunque algo obtuve; y conservo esos recuerdos mucho mejor que Gringotts a sus tesoros.

La primera vez que la besé fue en las vísperas al que, sabíamos con certeza, sería el último encuentro que tendría con Voldemort. Mala fecha para confesarle a tu mejor amiga lo que sientes por ella.

Tampoco fue una escena muy romántica que digamos. Ron, que había notado el cambio producido dentro de mí, o simplemente se había percatado de que mencionaba el nombre de Hermione en mis sueños de una manera frecuentemente alarmante, intentó hacerme confesar lo que sentía por ella. En un principio negué todo, pero nunca me destaqué por ser un buen mentiroso, y pronto Hermione apareció atraída por los gritos de frustración y enojo de Ron.

Mi amigo, en un acto impulsivo propio de él, le gritó (mejor dicho, le rugió) a Hermione lo que pensaba sobre mí, es decir, acabó destapando la verdad sobre lo que yo sentía él mismo; sin consultarme.

Hay momentos en los que uno siente que el tiempo se detiene, más no los latidos del corazón. Ese fue uno de esos momentos interminables, y aun sigo viendo, como si estuviera frente a mí, el rostro de ella, su entrecejo fruncido, la manera en que rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia mí y clavó sus ojos en mi rostro, intentando leerlo, como siempre.

No intenté apartar la mirada, porque sabía que ya estaba perdido. Hermione descubrió lo que yo le ocultaba desde hacía poco, y entonces, por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras. Sin embargo, sus ojos hablaron, y logré distinguir en ellos sorpresa, miedo y algo que me recordó, no sé por qué, a la mirada que se dirigían mis padres en una de las viejas fotos que permanecía guardada en ese álbum que alguna vez me regaló Hagrid.

Dejé de respirar en ese momento, lo juro. Ron nos observaba en silencio al uno y al otro, y, notando que sobraba en ese intercambio silencioso, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

No se lo reprocho. Todos teníamos acumulados un exceso de estrés, miedo e incertidumbre tan grande, que provocaba que actuásemos como si no fuéramos nosotros mismos, o mejor dicho, que actuásemos _demasiado_ como nosotros mismos, de una manera amplificada, que hacía que todo resultase más doloroso y angustiante. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Ron, y cuando, horas más tarde, acudió a mi cuarto donde en vano intentaba reconciliar el sueño, pidiendo perdón casi de rodillas, lo perdoné sin vacilar. Es mi mejor amigo, después de todo. Además, no había tiempo para discusiones entre adolescentes.

Hermione se quedó largo rato observándome, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. Susurré algo como que por favor dejase de mirarme de esa forma, y ella contestó que siempre me había visto de una manera, y que al fin yo la comprendía... Fue suficiente. Con tres pasos apresurados ya estaba frente a ella, y, sujetándola con fuerza, la besé con ansias acumuladas durante años.

Fue como morir y resucitar, una y otra vez. Como hacer varios amagos de Wronski, pero, en vez de evitar estrellarme contra el piso, yo estaba estrellándome contra las estrellas, y volvía a la tierra para repetir el proceso.

Tal vez para ella besarme fue como leer, de un tirón, las páginas de mi alma, sólo que esta vez leía con los labios, y no con los ojos. O tal vez fue como un viaje en hipogrifo, pero uno mucho más peligroso y a una altura mucho más considerable que la que mantuvimos la noche en la que rescatamos a Buckbeak.

No importaba, de todas maneras. Fue hermoso mientras duró, pero el fuego del momento se extinguió rápido, porque, mientras nos besábamos, el peligro de morir seguía allí, al igual que el futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Cuando nos separamos nos percatamos de ello.

Fue en ese momento cuando deseé con toda la intensidad de alguien desesperado ser otra persona y no acarrear responsabilidades demasiado grandes para cualquiera sobre mis hombros. Si acaso hubiera sido distinta la historia, yo la hubiera besado mil veces más, y Ron se pondría contento con el giro de acontecimientos, y no habría una guerra, o por lo menos yo no tendría que luchar inevitablemente en ella, y en estos instantes me encontraría con Hermione, alimentando nuestro amor. Pero no sucedió así.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice y nunca lo haré. Sentirla a ella en mis brazos fue lo mejor que me sucedió en toda mi vida.

Al separarnos, me dedicó una mirada de esas que siempre quedan grabadas en la memoria, como prueba irrefutable de lo sucedido. Temblé bajo aquellos ojos. Y ella temblaba bajo los míos, podía sentirlo.

Musité unas disculpas y me alejé como un perro cobarde. ¡Estaba tan asustado! El fervor de ella al besarme, la manera en que acarició mi pelo al hacerlo, y sobre todo, esa mirada, encajaban como las piezas finales del enorme rompecabezas que éramos ella y yo, asegurándome así que era correspondido. Sin embargo, tenía dudas.

Mas ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios para acabar con ellas. Hermione me miró, y a continuación me preguntó en un susurro dolido que me partió en dos qué haríamos con esto, con lo sucedido.

Y cuando pronunció la frase, sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta por donde se había ido Ron minutos antes.

Ahora mismo deseo haber contestado otra cosa, deseo haber tenido las agallas suficientes para decirle que la amaba y para pedirle que me esperase. Después de todo, en menos de un día yo podría convertirme en una persona libre, o en un despojo humano. No era un buen momento para comenzar una relación con la persona más importante de tu vida.

Pero no respondí eso, sólo logré musitar que nuestro beso no significaba nada, y que en esos instantes ambos teníamos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos, como por ejemplo, salir vivos de una guerra.

No la miré mientras decía tales estupideces, porque sabía que un simple vistazo serviría para que cayera rendido a sus pies.

Sin decir nada más, volví a disculparme, y luego abandoné el cuarto para encerrarme en mi fría habitación. Esperé oír pasos detrás de mí, y esperé que los brazos de ella detuvieran mi marcha en un cálido abrazo, pero eso no sucedió. Supe por qué. Había eliminado las últimas defensas de mi amiga, y a ella sólo le restaba lamentar lo que pudo haber surgido esa noche.

No era simple. Habíamos sido los mejores amigos durante años, y ahora una pasión surgida casi de la nada ponía en peligro nuestra precaria cordura, que a esas alturas estaba demasiado exhausta como para decir "¡Bien, adelante, convierte a tu mejor amiga en tu nueva novia!". De todas maneras eso es lo que yo deseaba. Y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a mi razón, a los prejuicios, a los celos de las fans, a los peligros en los que nos pondrían los Mortífagos, e inclusive a Ron, que amaba a la misma mujer que yo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo, pero no esa noche.

Después de todo, al día siguiente se sellaría mi destino, para buenas o para malas. Ahora me pregunto¿es esa excusa suficiente como para haber dejado que el tiempo corriera, y no haber confesado con mis propias palabras y frente a Hermione lo anteriormente predicho por Ron? Es algo que me cuestionaré siempre, más allá de los resultados de esa decisión. Planeaba decírselo luego de haber cumplido mi misión, pero no se presentó el caso.

Uno siempre deja cosas para hacer en otro momento, otro día, o inclusive otro año. Cuando, la última vez que vi a los Weasley antes del último enfrentamiento, la tarta que había preparado Molly se acabó antes de que probara un bocado, ella me dijo "La próxima vez haré una especialmente para ti". Y yo asumí que habría próxima vez.

Asumir es peligroso. Asumí que podría volver a hablar con Hermione, que podría volver a probar sus labios, que podría jugar interminables partidas de ajedrez con Ron, para algún día llegar a ganarle, que volaría de nuevo en mi Saeta, que volvería a probar las horribles galletas de Hagrid. Asumí demasiadas cosas, pero también hice muchas, y es por eso que el dolor de saber con propiedad que nunca más podré hacerlas es mayor.

Como dije anteriormente, Ron apareció en mi cuarto a disculparse por su ataque de más temprano. Parecía verdaderamente avergonzado, y, luego de aceptar sus disculpas, propuse que jugásemos a las cartas para disipar el aburrimiento... el temor.

Ron aceptó entusiasmado y pronto nos vimos sumergidos en un juego de cartas muggle que le había prestado su padre la última vez que se vieron. Fue sencillo fingir que no teníamos mayores preocupaciones que la cantidad de puntos sumados en cada ronda, pero esa no era la verdad.

Intentando vencer el nerviosismo que nos invadía con cada hora que pasaba y que nos acercaba inevitablemente al amanecer, nos pusimos a hablar de las primeras épocas en Hogwarts, cuando éramos lo suficientemente inexpertos como para ser engañados por cuadros mentirosos, o como para caer en trampas impuestas por los muros del castillo.

Hermione apareció entonces, atraída por las risas. Cruzó una breve mirada conmigo, pero yo, ignorando el dolor que veía en sus ojos, le sonreí, y la invité a jugar con nosotros.

No estábamos jugando sólo a las cartas: jugábamos a que teníamos nuevamente once o doce años, a que les temíamos a las mandrágoras de los Invernaderos, a que teníamos restringida la entrada a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, a que aún no conocíamos la entrada a las cocinas del castillos. Jugábamos a que todavía teníamos algo de inocencia infantil, a que vivíamos nuestras vidas con algo de despreocupación, aunque la sombra de Voldemort estuviera siempre allí.

Era como si una inmensa Capa Invisible nos hubiera hecho desaparecer de nuestro presente.

Pero ese instante no duró mucho: cada vez que miraba a Hermione el hechizo se rompía, porque ella representaba para mí todo lo pasado, y todo por lo que tendría que luchar al día siguiente.

Y finalmente la luz del día apareció, embocando en nosotros todos los temores, ansias y expectativas que, si bien no habían sido olvidados durante el breve juego, habían sido reemplazados por otro sentimiento: la nostalgia.

La batalla contra Voldemort fue todo menos fácil. Teníamos gran cantidad de magos, brujas y criaturas de nuestro lado, pero él poseía de su parte a todo ser relacionado con las artes oscuras.

Yo sabía que con cada segundo se acercaba el momento anunciado por la profecía, en el que uno de los dos caería en manos del otro.

Pero había algo más importante para mí. Saber cómo se encontraba Hermione era una preocupación constante que me hizo perder concentración en la batalla. El beso que compartimos la noche anterior aun estaba fresco en mi memoria, y su recuerdo hacía más débil mi firmeza y más fuertes los deseos de apartarla a ella de todo peligro.

Con estos pensamientos me encontré frente al asesino de mis padres y de tantos otros. Nos miramos, y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo con esa conexión, comenzamos a luchar, ignorando todo lo demás.

Es fácil ignorar cuando no se ama. Por eso Voldemort estaba en ventaja sobre mí, por eso fui herido rápidamente.

Y cuando estaba a punto de morir bajo la misma maldición que se llevó a mis padres, recordé que aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Como por ejemplo, decirle a Hermione que la amaba. Pero esa era la más importante de todas las cosas, la punta de la pirámide que era mi vida. También tenía que comprar algunos artículos nuevos en Sortilegios Weasley. Tenía que dar mis exámenes finales en Hogwarts. Tenía que agradecerle a los señores Weasley todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Tenía que vivir por todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante tanto tiempo, por mis amigos, por mi familia. Por ella, y por el grito que lanzó en el momento en que tanto Voldemort y yo caímos al suelo, uno de los dos muerto para siempre.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con los castaños que tanto quería. Sonreí, y me costó montones hacerlo. Escuchaba los ruidos que quedaban de la batalla, que ya tenía vencedor, como algo distante y molesto. Giré un poco la cabeza, a pesar del dolor que sentía, y allí estaba, a mi lado como siempre, Ron, con su pelo rojo desaliñado y la cara manchada de sangre que no era suya. La expresión de pánico que tenía en su pecoso rostro era peor incluso que cuando nos vimos rodeados por los hijos de Aragog, la araña gigante. No sé por qué, pero el recuerdo de ese incidente me hizo reír un poco, aunque ningún sonido escapó de mis labios. Con una última mirada a Ron, en la que le transmití todo mi agradecimiento, volví a mirarla a ella, la razón de mi existencia.

Y entonces lo supe. Supe que Hermione sabía que yo la amaba más que nada, y que esa última mirada era para ella. Sé que lo leyó en mis ojos, como había hecho miles de veces.

Suspirando tranquilo, porque ella ya sabía todo lo que debía saber, me dejé llevar. Lo último que escuché antes de cerrar los ojos fue el grito desesperado de ella y el gemido de Ron.

Dejé muchas cosas inconclusas. Tal vez la vida fue demasiado injusta conmigo, o tal vez no supe apreciarla correctamente. De todas maneras ya no importa. Ahora sólo puedo preguntarme cosas que nunca tendrán respuesta.

Sin embargo hay algo que no me pregunto: si Hermione me amaba tanto como yo a ella. La razón es simple: sé la respuesta. La vi en sus ojos.

No me arrepiento de nada. Viví lo que me tocó vivir con una intensidad tal, que terminé quemado por mi propio fuego. Fueron mis decisiones, mis actos, mi manera de amar, los que me trajeron aquí, donde estoy ahora y donde estaré siempre, acompañado sólo por mis sueños sin cumplir, y por los recuerdos que forman esos sueños.

Me llamo Harry Potter, y estoy muerto.

* * *

Mmm, si, podría considerarse un fic extraño. Pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?. Por favor, dejen **REVIEWS**, así me cuentan

Tal vez sea algo triste, pero eso es lo que yo buscaba. Además, hacía bastante que quería escribir un Harry's POV, y un día se me ocurrió escribirlo de manera que se diese a entender que él está muerto. Me pareció interesante.

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

·Towanda·


End file.
